


breathing in the atmosphere

by playmaker



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playmaker/pseuds/playmaker
Summary: neil, andrew, & quiet mornings





	breathing in the atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a REALLY short drabble bc i had a dream last night that i was neil and the entire plot of this mini thing happened. im gay and lonely thx for coming to my ted talk. title from idle town by conan the love of my life

Neil woke before dawn. When he opened his eyes, the lakefront cabin he and Andrew were staying in was mostly dark, hardly any light coming through the windows.

Andrew was across the bed from him, just a breath away, eyes closed gently and mouth slightly parted. Neil watched him for a few minutes, counting the freckles and matching his breathing with Andrew.

It was… peaceful.

In the first place, it was Andrew’s idea to go camping— if you could call staying in a cabin camping. It served as a getaway from the world of pro Exy; a way to isolate themselves from the chaos of the press or their teammates. And it worked, even if it had only been less than a day so far. They had arrived late the previous night and did little more that put away the groceries they had bought for the week before going to sleep.

Now, in the dim morning light, Andrew next to him and the world quiet, Neil felt peaceful.

He wanted nothing more than to reach out and run his fingers through Andrew’s soft curls, or slide his hand under the pillow to hold Andrew’s hand in his own, but it couldn’t have been any later than five thirty, and Neil didn’t want to wake Andrew yet. They had all week together, after all.

Neil gently slipped out of bed, careful not to jostle Andrew. The wooden floor was cool on his bare feet, but the morning chill was welcoming. Neil grabbed Andrew’s lighter and pack from the side table before quietly padding across the cabin towards the door.

It was all one big room— when you walked in, there was a wood stove and a small couch to the left, the kitchen and dining to the far right, and the bed pushed up against the back wall, one side against the small protruding wall that made up the the space for the bathroom on the opposite side.

Neil had his hand on the doorknob when he heard shuffling, accompanied by a voice rough with sleep.

“Those are mine, you know,” Andrew mumbled, only half awake and voice muffled.

Neil turned around. Andrew was still lying down, but he had pulled the blanket around him, hiding everything from his nose down under the covers. He was squinting slightly despite the already low lighting, and his hair curled wildly in odd directions, fanning out across the pillow.

Neil bit the inside of his cheek to hide his smile.

“I know,” was all Neil said, still looking at Andrew with that almost-smile.

Andrew squinted at him for a moment longer before huffing and closing his eyes, curling deeper into the pillows.

Neil laughed softly— he would never get tired of the times Andrew acted like such a kid, would never get tired of Andrew at all.

“Staring,” Andrew commented, voice barely audible from under all the bedding.

Neil _did_ smile the time, the edges of his gaze softening as his posture loosened with nothing but the affection he felt for Andrew in that moment.

“I still don’t get how you always know without looking,” Neil said quietly, as if the calm of the morning could be shattered by his voice. He paused. “I love you.”

Andrew lifted his head and squinted at Neil again for all of two seconds before flopping back down. Neil laughed, full and genuine, shaking his head.

“You’re such a kid sometimes,” he told him.

Neil knew Andrew had nothing else to say, so he turned back to the door and opened it, breathing in the cool morning air.

Just as he was about the close the door behind him, Andrew’s voice carried across the room.

“Hey,” he said, and Neil turned, tilting his head in question. “Me too.”

Neil smiled softly and closed the door behind him, shaking his head.

 _I know,_ he thought as he sat on the front steps, listening to the birds. _Me too._

**Author's Note:**

> i might make this Not a oneshot & write the whole camping trip if theres interest? itd all be soft fluff and nothing else. lmk if ud want that!!  
> as always, lmk of any errors, & comments/kudos always deeply appreciated!!


End file.
